The field of the invention is in the microwave art and more particularly in the microwave passive frequency selective filter art.
Frequency selective power limiters have application as receiver protectors in radar and communications systems. As opposed to limiters of the plasma, plasma-diode, diode and ferri-diode types which attenuate all signals in the passband in the presence of an above-threshold strong signal, the disclosed frequency selective limiter provides the capability of simultaneous low-loss transmission of a below-threshold signal which is offset slightly in frequency from the strong signal.
The best known prior art may be found in the following patents; U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,535 to patentee W. H. Hewitt, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,511 to patentee J. S. Ajioka; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,043 to patentee F. J. Goebels, Jr.